


harringrove// heaven

by 1975isbae



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1975isbae/pseuds/1975isbae
Summary: Billy and Steve spend a lazy morning together talking about their future.





	harringrove// heaven

**Author's Note:**

> *slight homophobic slurs*

This must be what heaven is like. I couldn't imagine a life better than this. Lying in bed feeling the sweet release of nicotine into my lungs, taking away any stress, pain or problems. Feeling the warm sun soaking into my bare skin, the silkiness of the clean sheets under me and most wonderful of all, the warm and familiar weight of my lover next to me. Mornings like these, life really seems extraordinary.

I awake out of my daydream haze by the movement to my left. Behold, the King has risen from his slumber. King Steve that is. He looks over into my eyes and I am again reminded why my knees go weak when I see him. The slight lingering smile on his lips only adds to my obsession.

He slowly sits up, still fighting the pull of sleep. He extends his arms upward, yawning, and my eyes wander down his long, muscular arms, over his beautifully exposed back to where the sheets lay across his lap. He then pulls the blinds open to have even more rays spill into the bedroom. He unlatches and then opens the window releasing the sounds of the waking neighborhood pour in.

"My mom would kill me if she found out I was smoking in her "precious" house." He says mockingly, and underlying tone of irritation in his voice. I reach over to put out the exaggerate in Steve's table side ceramic ashtray. I then lean up to press my rough lips to the length of his neck.

"You know you don't care." I whisper into the creases of his neck. Playfully biting spots here and there.

"You're right, I don't. But the room could use a little more sunlight anyway, don't you agree?" he turns to face me with a sly smirk on his lips.

"I have you, what more sunshine could a person possibly need?" I lovingly say into the small space left between our needy lips. Suddenly I want nothing more than to close that space. So I do. Pressing my lips to his feels like the most natural thing in the world, nothing else could feel so right. Well, maybe one thing. 

I move my body in sync with his, pulling him towards me and onto my lap. In between kisses we gasp for air, loving the breathless feeling that comes with such prolonged periods of affection.

"Mhm, mmmm, mhmm." Steve is mumbling, mixing our breath. At first I just think it is a satisfied series of moans, but he pulls away and looks at me. "I said, let's go somewhere. Come on, let's just get up, go and never look back. We ca go some place where we can be free." He says, and I can't get over the excited and hopeful glint in his eye as he talked about his dreams.

"And leave the beautiful confines of your dear bedroom behind?" I say jokingly, teasing him.

"I'm being serious," He says putting on his best stern expression, "I'm so over this town and all the old-timey people. I'm ready to adventure beyond this small, judgmental town." Billy knew exactly what sparked this sudden fury for this town. It had happened last week when they went on a "date" that could just have been seen as two pals sharing a meal after basketball practice.

Obviously their act didn't fool everyone as they had hoped it would. Maybe it had to do with the longing and loving glances they sent in each others direction or the closeness of their long legs under the diner table. Whatever it was it obviously caught the attention of a certain "blonde-haired brat" sending bullets in our direction with her hateful glare. I could have easily looked over it because usually when people see King Steve out with Bad Boy Hargrove it tends to turn some heads.No that's not what pressed his buttons, it was her hate-filled and disgusted voice as she whispered "fags" on her way out. It took everything in me not to go out after her a reason to look disgusted. 

I contain myself for Steve's sake, not wanting to cause any unneeded embarrassment. But when I turn to look at him his expression is mimicking mine. I might have to be the one to hold him back, but Steve isn't one to cause a scene do I don't worry. He had a King "reputation" to uphold. 

Which brings us back to the root of his present anger.

"Calm down princess. We'll live a long full life together, we have it all ahead of us. There's no rush, I know you want to leave but just think. What would the high school do without it's "King"? Okay, eventually yes, we can leave and never look back, but for now let's live out the rest of high school and graduate. And then, I'm all yours for the taking baby." We're now sitting facing each other and once again his shy little smile slips into my view. He leans down to kiss my jawline and gradually makes his way onto my expecting lips. 

"God, I love the way you say things. You always seem to know just the right things to say to make me fall for you even more." He says staring into my eyes, and I feel his warm body pressed against mine. Again I feel as if nothing in this world could be more right. This truly is what heaven must feel like.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that this took so long, just been busy 
> 
> -1975isbae


End file.
